Birds of a Feather
by NerdsFromWonka
Summary: Supergirl is just supposed to be "looking after" Robin for a few weeks, but what happens when the rest of the Young Justice team get thrown into the mix?
1. Chapter 1

UGH. I suck at naming my stories, so just...ignore the lame name. Okay? Okay.

* * *

><p>Kara had not been surprised at all by the request she received a few days prior from Bruce Wayne, head of Wayne Industries, having received it more than once before. Bruce would be going away on business, business that Dick could not accompany him on, and in his leave he needed someone to watch after the boy. Normally, Alfred was more than capable of watching the young master, but everyone at the manor knew the real reason why the young Kara Kent was really being "hired" to watch the boy. Bruce Wayne may have been a businessman and a playboy by day, but by night he was so much more. Batman, the name that made grown men quake in fear, and his partner, Robin, the kid with a big mouth and an even bigger ego, though he had the skills to back up his arrogance...<em>mostly<em>.

The blonde herself donned a secret identity as well, being Kara Kent, the "hot girl" that lived next door to most, but when things turned ugly, she was Supergirl, Superman's cousin and one of the strongest beings in the universe. It was no wonder Batman had chosen _her _to look after his adopted son while away. She was not here to reinforce his bedtime or make sure he ate all his vegetables, she was here to watch over Gotham and help keep Robin safe while he was away. While Kara had a rocky start with Batman, things had smoothed out, and she was one of the few Batman actually trusted with their secret identities, though she could have easily found out on her own. X-ray vision has a funny way of ruining a lot of mystery when it comes to those kinds of situations.

Despite all this though, it still felt very unnatural as she stepped into the large mansion, Alfred greeting her with a pleasant smile. "Hello Miss Kent, I hope you've been well?" he inquired, his polite English accent a refreshing change compared to the lewd comments most teenage boys threw her way. "Hey Alfred, I've been good. Bruce hasn't been overworking you, has he?" the girl chirruped back, causing the butler to smile marginally, his eyes wrinkling humorously. "No more than usual Miss Kent, no more than usual."

They shared a knowing look before the older man excused himself to go fetch both Bruce and Dick, and a few minutes later Bruce was rushing past the Girl of Steel with a simple nod of acknowledgment, obviously rushing to get ready. "Kara," he murmured, his voice deep and gravelly, like Batman's, though he cleared his throat and managed to offer her smile, one which slightly disturbed her. Batman _smiling _never quite sit well with her, it just seemed forced and unnatural. "Bruce, nice to see you...where's Dick?" At the mentioning of his son, he cringed slightly.

"..._Oh_, he's having one of _those _days," Kara replied, tone understanding as she shifted positions, arms crossing lightly over her chest. Bruce paused to look at her for a long moment, and they brewed in their awkward silence for a few moments before they heard someone clearing their throat. Both pairs of eyes glanced toward the noise, the butler standing tall, surveying the two patiently. "You don't want to be late, Master Bruce."

His jaw tightened fractionally so, and after giving Kara another nod, he turned on his heel and left. There was no need for anything to be explained, the blonde already knew what to do, and she was sure Batman-err, _Bruce _would be in touch with them. Unfortunately, it did not seem like Dick was very pleased with this situation, causing her to release a heavy sigh. She supposed she would have to go up and attempt talking to him...

Well, her attempts at being civil had not gone over so well, and after having a pillow smack her in the face, she had decided to retreat back downstairs, currently lounging on a rather large, luxurious couch, having promptly thrown the copious amounts of pillows on the ground so she actually had a place to _sit _instead of being forced to drown in the upholstery. It was not until dinner time that she saw Richard again, though he was staring hard at the table when the female walked in, purposefully not looking at her.

With a deep sigh, she sat down across from him, leaning forward and propping an elbow onto the table top, chin resting in the palm of her hand. "You didn't use to mind me hanging out with you," the alien started, watching him with an even gaze, noticing how his shoulders seemed to tense slightly, head raising marginally. "I _don't _mind hanging out with you, but I don't need a babysitter. I was trained by _Batman_ after all," he huffed, sitting up a bit straighter, his chest puffing out slightly. "I'm not _really _babysitting you, I just happen to be staying here while Bruce is gone...really, I'm _supervising _you if anything," Kara explained, trying to sound amiable.

The Boy Wonder deadpanned. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"...Well, it _was, _but looking back I doubt it _will,_" the blonde mumbled with a light grimace, shoulders slouching slightly. "Look, he just wants to make sure you're _safe_, that's all."

"Then why didn't he take me with him?" Dick snapped abruptly, standing up swiftly, causing his chair to skid across the floor, nearly teetering over as the palms of his hands smacked down upon the dinner table. His blue eyes seemed to flare up with a sudden burst of indignancy, causing the Kryptonian to start slightly, watching the boy carefully as he breathed hard for several moments.

"Dick..." her voice was soft, slender body slowly raising, her eyes never leaving his form. "Dick, I don't know what Bruce is up to, but I'm sure he had a good reason for not letting you come with him-he _cares _about you, he doesn't want you getting hurt."

"What about _him_, though? What am I supposed to do if he dies, huh Kara? _What then_?" he blurted, hands balling into fists, and it did not take a brain surgeon to figure out that this little "business trip" of Bruce's was much more than that, though obviously the man had not wanted anyone else knowing. In fact, she doubted that Batman even realized Richard knew, though that brought up the question of _how _he found out, though that was a question for another time.

"He _won't _die," her voice was a bit firmer this time, although it was still soft, tone delicate, gaze steadying itself upon his face, though he looked away from her, jaw tightened, and for a fraction of a second he reminded her of Bruce. "You don't know that," he stated plainly, his expression dropping, and it only took a second for the Girl of Steel to appear next to the the smaller boy, arms wrapping tightly around him and drawing the raven haired teen into a hug. He merely stayed limp in her grasp, making no moves to return her affectionate embrace.

"You're right, I _don't _know that, but what I do know is that he cares about you, Dick, we all do, and we care about _him_, we won't let anything happen to Bruce if we can help it, okay? If it makes you feel better, I could contact Clark-" her words were cut off, alarm spreading across the Boy Wonder's features. "No! I mean...uh," he pulled away from her slightly, fidgeting, and the blonde raised a delicate eyebrow. "I _may _have hacked the Batcomputer to find out what Bruce was really up too..." he murmured, shifting slightly as his gaze averted from her.

Kara was quiet for a long moment, eyebrow raising high upon her forehead, before letting out an obnoxious laugh, reaching a hand out to ruffle the boys hair. "You're _such _a rebel sometimes," she teased as he quickly ducked away from her hand, steadying a glare upon her form. "I am _not_, I just _happened _to stumble across those files while looking for something _completely _unrelated," he huffed, tone matter of fact as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right, _sure_, whatever you say, Dick..." she rolled her eyes slightly, and silence seemed to fall between them for a long time. Richard was the first one to break it, his expression turning solemn again as he gazed at the older girl. "You..._promise _you won't let anything happen to him?" He was eyeing her carefully, awaiting a response as he shuffled slightly, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. Kara softened, placing both hands upon his shoulders, noticing how his muscles stiffened under her.

"I'll do my best, as will the League. We're a family, Dick, and nothing will change that. _Nothing_."

Her fingers slipped from his shoulders, clutching at air as the male moved forward suddenly, arms curling around Supergirl's slender body, face burying itself into her shoulder gently as he squeezed his eyes shut, body shuddering softly. Quick to react, her arms wrapped around him, holding him close for several seconds and rocking him slowly, neither of them saying anything for the duration of their embrace. When they finally pulled apart, they stared at each other for a long moment, but the serenity of it was broken suddenly with a rush of wind and a blur as the female broke eye contact with him, moving at inhuman speeds. Robin furrowed his brow in confusion, practically jumping out of his skin when he heard the level voice of Alfred from behind him.

"Young Master Richard, is something the matter?" the butler queried lightly, causing the boy to twirl around on his heel, watching the elder man who now held a metal platter in his hand. Kara was back in her seat, in the same position as before, chin balanced upon her palm, though a small smile upturned her features as she watched the younger boy. "No, I'm fine. What's for dinner, Alf?" He asked, voice cheery, causing the butler to raise an eyebrow and exchange glances between the two, the look of utter innocence plastered across their face making him feel _slightly _unnerved.

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"What, no Steak Tartare or Caviar?" the blonde chimed in jokingly, causing the raven haired boy to gag slightly. "No way, spaghetti and meatballs is _way _more asterous than either of those," he announced confidently, swagging back toward his chair and sitting down, Alfred looking bemused as he set the platter down, removing the top and revealing two plants of steaming pasta and sauce. "Well I'm _whelmed_," Supergirl snorted slightly, and Dick seemed to inflate even more, obviously pleased with his "words" catching on so quickly. Alfred was merely happy the two were getting along and that Young Master Richard was in better spirits now.

The rest of the meal was spent sharing their many "adventures" with each other, Kara noticing how Dick's eyes seemed to light up whenever he mentioned Batman, noting how they still seemed to dance the same way they did when he was younger. Some things never changed, it seemed, and she genuinely hoped that Batman did not do anything to sabotage his relationship with Richard, for she knew all to well how..._difficult _it was for him to be close to anyone, even platonically.

For now, she was merely happy to enjoy Dick's company, even if his ego _was _beginning to suffocate her a little.

* * *

><p>Oh man, why do I always write things when I'm tired? Please excuse the randomness of this freaking thing, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. That being said, there will be more chapters to come of this story (probably), and they won't be nearly as boring and crappy. I just...ffft. Where am I.<p> 


	2. Meeting Kid Creet

WOO FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER OUT. I feel accomplished.

* * *

><p>Robin absently kicked one of the mobsters feet, looking pleased with himself as Supergirl hovered a few feet away, surveying the several or so men who were now emitting groans as they lay splayed out across the asphalt. The Boy Wonder released one of his ghostly laughs, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed that one of the criminals seemed to flinch at the sound, absently shaking her head. The male had been in a much better mood ever since dinner, and had been more than eager to go out on patrol, claiming that he wanted to show Supergirl "how it was done". Well, he had definitely shown her something, like how he was getting just a <em>little <em>to good at disappearing like Batman. In fact, it was a bit unnerving at times, and he had given her quite a scare more than once, fearing she had lost him. She knew the boy was capable, but he was always used to working with Batman, and she was no Batman, something he had trouble remembering. Not that Kara was much better, she was used to working with Superman or alone, and they had their own system as well, although when it came to Kryptonians there was not a lot to worry about, for very few things could actually hurt them.

"You know, you _could _have let me help," the blonde's voice rang out, causing the boy to pause in his work and glance up toward her. "Oh, when did you get here?" he asked casually, before glancing back down, making sure to secure the zip ties around the mans hand before moving onto the next one. "Just a few moments ago. You need to stop with the ninja stuff, it's freaking me out," she stated, voice matter of fact as she landed next to him, holding her hand out expectantly. He stared at her palm momentarily before slipping the little plastic ties into it.

The Girl of Steel nodded in thanks before moving to the nearest unrestrained mobsters and getting to work wrapping them around his wrists, perhaps a bit tighter than necessary when she spotted a red welt upon her partners arm.

"I _gave _you a signal, it's not _my _fault you're to slow to keep up," he muttered, looking overly smug, and Kara had the urge to smack him upside the head, just to bring him down to Earth a little. "Just don't do it again, okay? Or at least give me some warning, some r_eal _warning." She refrained from looking up, hearing the boy scoff slightly, as if her request was _completely _unreasonable or something. He was probably resisting the urge to point out he _had _given her some warning, but she had missed it, and she was sure he would follow it up with a snarky remark about her supposedly having super senses.

Luckily, he kept his mouth shut.

"Well, _now _what?" she asked, slowly rising to her feet when the last criminal had been securely tied up, a few strands of blonde hair falling into her line of view, causing the alien to brush them aside with a distracted flick of her finger. "Well _obviously _we call the cops."

Supergirl's eyebrow twitched, a barely noticeable spasm of her muscles causing it to rise rapidly for a split second before it fell again, her face tugging into one of annoyance. Raising a hand, she pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to alleviate the pressure in her skull that was building up, and it was then she remembered why she never joined the dynamic duo on patrol. Not only would she be stuck with Batman, constantly feeling his scrutinizing gaze on her, but she would be stuck with _Robin _and his smart mouth. Supergirl was positive he would never speak to _Batman _that way, well, at least not live to tell the tale about it if he ever did, though perhaps she should give Bruce a bit more credit, after all he somehow managed to stand the Boy Wonder all these years, so maybe he had managed to grow some tolerance. She supposed after a while, you just got used to someone, annoying mannerisms and all.

"I meant a_fter_ that. It's late Robin, we should head back now before the sun begins to rise." Though honestly, she quite liked watching the sun rise, in fact, she just liked the sun in general, which was probably why she kept her visits to Gotham short. It was always dark here, even during the day. "What do you-?" her head rose slowly, glancing in the direction she had last seen her comrade, and blinked hard, only seeing darkness now.

"_Hahaha!_" the chilling laughter echoed through the alleyway, and she caught sight of his shadow disappearing over the rooftops, cursing softly to herself, body easily slicing through the air as she took off after him, though at a slower pace than usual, trying to calm herself down. The Girl of Steel could already feel her blood pressure rising, and she was sure she was redder than normal, this game of "follow the leader" getting a bit old for her. It was not entirely his fault though, her patience had been thin lately, and normally she would have found his antics endearing, still able to clearly picture him when he was younger, all but clinging to Batman when they were introduced to each other. His little cheeks had flushed, and she _distinctly _remembered him muttering something along the lines of "gee Batman, are _all _aliens that pretty?"

They had immediately taken to each others company, and were practically siblings now, unfortunately that meant they _fought _like siblings sometimes as well.

Still, it was nice to have family, even if they were not blood related.

"We should stop and get some ice cream, Batman _never _wants to stop and get ice cream," Robin chirruped from beside her, his sinewy form padding across the rooftop with practiced ease, and Supergirl had to give him a sideways glance, eyebrows raising in surprise. "You mean right now? In costume? Wouldn't Batman kill you? Scratch that, wouldn't Batman kill _me_? Besides I don't have any money on me." He was grinning, his bright eyes shinning behind his mask with childish mischief. "That's okay, I have some! And, you know, Batman _kind of _likes you, so I don't think he'd mind...just in case though, let's just not mention it." He was nodding in that all knowing manner, and the blonde felt resigned. He had that look on his face, that one that meant he was not going to give up easily, and it was not like Supergirl was _against _the idea, she just did not want Bruce annoyed with her, more than he normally seemed to be, anyway. How could she say no to ice cream, though?

"Fine, if you can find a place that serves ice cream at this hour, then we can go."

Supergirl sometimes forgot that Robin was more or less a genius when it came to technology, so finding a place that was open in Gotham at this hour that sold ice cream was kid stuff compared to, say, hacking the batcomputer, and thirty minutes later they both had cones of ice cream in hand, Robin opting for Rocky Road while Supergirl had gone with Cookie Dough. Needless to say, they had gotten several strange looks when they originally walked into the establishment, but Dick had swaggered up to the cashier, oozing self confidence, and ordered his ice cream like it was the most natural thing in the world, Supergirl being only mildly more sheepish as she ordered her cone, politely declining to give out her number to one of the male bystanders before they left.

Now both were perched on top of a roof, feet dangling over the ledge limply as they ate their respective frozen treats. Just as Kara moved to dip lower to lick more of the sugary dessert up, the Boy Wonder's hand flicked out, catching the bottom of the cone easily and shoving it upwards, successfully smearing it across her face, and immediately receiving a heated glare from the Girl of Steel as he snickered immaturely, looking quite pleased with himself. "Oh, _very funny_," she muttered, though her tone conveyed that she thought it was anything but amusing.

After convincing herself she was the mature one in this situation, she decided _against _holding him down while simultaneously shoving his ice cream into his face (and probably hair, now that she thought about it), and instead instructed him to stay put while she went off to get napkins, something that took her all but a few seconds. One would think that nothing could go wrong in that small span of time, but naturally that was incorrect. When she got back to the roof they had been on, Robin also had ice cream smudged across his countenance, though his cone was very obviously missing. A few feet away stood a boy, his suit consisting mostly of bright yellow, though several parts of it were accented with red-speaking of red, his hair was flaming orange in color and looked wind swept. He looked familiar, even if she was certain she had never met him before.

"Dude!" the smaller teen hollered in annoyance, but it was all but too late, the redhead practically finished with the ice cream already, and Supergirl feared he may just bite his own fingers off if he was not careful. "What? I was hungry. I ran all this way to see you. I heard Br...dude, what are you doing?" Robin had begun to gesture not so discreetly toward the older boy, but he just was not getting the hint, until he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Starting, he whirled around at a speed only a Flash could accomplish, giving the blonde one look before craning his neck toward the raven haired boy, whispering in a voice he must have thought was quiet, "dude, who's the hot chick, and do you have her number?" Robin could only stare on in aghast horror at his friends lack of tact, not even trying to hide his face palm, head tilted back slightly.

"I'm Supergirl, _Superman's_ cousin, and _no_ he does not have my number. Who are you?" Her voice was testy, though only mildly so, and for good reason, not that it seemed to deter the redhead even remotely. In the blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of her, in fact he was a little _to _close for comfort, wide grin spread across his face. "Kid Flash at your service, doll, and what brings you to Gotham? I thought Metropolis was the Supers turf?" he asked, his voice casual as he attempted to discreetly lean closer to her, causing the the Girl of Steel to subconsciously lean away from him, not appreciating the invasion of her personal bubble by a stranger, though at least she knew why he looked so familiar now. She recalled knowing that the Flash had a partner, though she had never met him personally, and she was beginning to understand why her cousin had never been very keen on introducing them.

"I'm..." she paused, her voice trailing off, attempting to find the right words to explain, but there was no need as Robin wedged himself between the two, pushing Kid Flash away and giving him a pointed look before tearing a napkin out of Supergirl's hand, wiping his mouth off furiously. "She's helping me patrol while Batman is away, not that I _need _it of course." There it was, that tone of confidence, bordering arrogance, as he stared smugly at his friend, the redheads mouth dropping slightly. "Dude, your babysitters _hot_."

Robin spluttered, throwing his arms up slightly in an over dramatic gesture, practically yelling at the other teen, "dude, that is so _not _cool! Supergirl's not my babysitter, she's just a friend!" Unfortunately it seemed like Kid Flash had already moved on from that discussion, easily ignoring the younger boys words and instead inquiring, "why didn't you tell me you knew Supergirl? Do you _know _how long I've wanted her number! Honestly-"

It was at that point the blonde tuned the two bickering boys out, releasing a breath through her nose, and disdainfully realizing that she had forgotten about her poor ice cream cone, the cookie dough nearly completely melted at this point, her hand now covered in the sticky mess.

"-I told you she isn't my babysitter!"

"_Stop. _Robin, we should go now. It was nice meeting you, Kid Flash, but next time give me some warning before you drop in like that-and no I don't mean that as give me a call. I don't give out my number, it's a rule." The yellow clad boys face fell slightly at her words, but he perked up quickly, attention turning toward Rob once again. "See you later, dude, and have fun with your _babysitter_! Bye sweet cheeks!" And just like that, he was gone in a blur of red and yellow, leaving Robin there to splutter angrily some more at the spot he had been in not even a second ago.

"He's seems...uh..." Supergirl struggled for the right word. "Creet," Dick mumbled, and the girl gave him a questioning glance. "Discreet means tactful, so the opposite of that must be creet, untactful," he explained patiently, though his voice was slightly forlorn, obviously still brewing in his friends teasing. "He's very creet then," Kara agreed with a small nod.

"Kid Creet," Robin continued, a small smirk tugging at his lips, face lighting up slightly, the new nickname obviously consoling him somewhat from the earlier embarrassment. "I like it, Kid Creet...does he always just show up randomly like that, though?" The pair exchanged looks, the male shifting slightly, looking rather uncomfortable. "I see. Don't worry, I won't tell Batman."

"Thanks Supergirl."

"As long as you behave, anyway."

"_What_?" A look of disbelief crossed his features, though she had already taken off, tossing her melted cone into a nearby trashcan, the Boy Wonder hot on her tail. "Wait! You're joking right? _Right_?" His voice raised in pitch slightly, causing Kara to smirk, though she kept silent, very purposefully not looking at him, lest she burst out laughing, ruining her little charade.

"What do you consider behaving?"

Okay, maybe she would milk this _just _a little.

* * *

><p>I got lazy at the end don't judge me. Anyway, looks like Supergirl met a second member of the team! Wonder who's next? Find out next time.<p> 


	3. Wait, What?

_Oh wow this took me forever ksjfkdshkfjsdh. Sorry about the wait!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, DC does._

* * *

><p>Kara kicked her feet out, readjusting her seat belt slightly as she chewed the inside of her mouth, blue eyes glazing over in boredom as she stared outside the limos tinted windows, expelling a small sigh from her lips. Despite being in motion, she felt like she was going so slow, though that was probably because she was used to getting places by flight, but that would not exactly have been very inconspicuous, now would it? Granted, her super speed would have easily kept her from being spotted, but...well, she doubted Dick would be very thrilled with the idea of getting a piggyback ride home, not to mention the last time she carried him somewhere he nearly vomited. Not everyone could handle high speed without any protective gear, and he was definitely no exception.<p>

The blonde perked up when she saw the large building coming into view, its stone walls looking sturdy, the grounds pristine and free from any garbage, a large sign placed out front that read "GOTHAM ACADEMY". Now, _technically _the Maid of Might had no real reason for being here, after all, she could have just as easily been sitting back at Wayne manor watching TV or bugging Alfred to make her nachos, but she was bored of that...not to mention they had run out of chips. Alfred really needed to restock the kitchen thanks to the female, who despite her petite frame could actually pack away quite a bit, and having someone serve on you hand and foot only made matters worse. Last night had consisted of her sprawling out across the couch and watching TV all night, not without making several trips to the kitchen to grab basically whatever she had a craving for at the moment. She had not really noticed how much she was eating until the next morning when the butler had offhandedly commented about how she ate like a "starving hyena". Dick had even compared her to Kid Flash as he awoke groggily the next morning for school, and the female could not help but wonder how he could possibly function after a night of patrolling, the caffeine pills he popped were a good hint though.

So here she was, preparing to pick the boy up from school, or well, really the driver was picking him up and she was just tagging along (Alfred had informed her that Bruce strictly forbid her from taking any of his cars, which probably had something to do with that totaled Lamborghini, though Supergirl would swear to this day that the mailbox had jumped out of nowhere, so it obviously was not her fault). As the limo pulled up to the front of the school, Kara had already been in the process of unbuckling her seat belt, moving to swing the door open easily, fully planning on investigating the high school as much as possible before the grounds were swarmed with teenagers who had been let out for the day. Her hair had been pulled up into a loose bun, only a few hairs straying from it and cupping her face, glasses being perched atop her nose. Like her cousins pair, they helped to dull her eyes to make them a more human-esque blue to draw less attention to her.

Gazing around the school grounds, she noted just how big the place was, and she could only imagine how many students resided inside...it was the perfect target for an attack by a villain. A bunch of rich kids all corralled into one place, the parents no doubt willing to pay a fortune for the childs safe return. It was not a comforting thought at all, but if Dick went here, Bruce obviously must have thought it was safe, and he would no doubt have the place under surveillance, but it was still rather unnerving for her. Kara did not like the thought of her friends being in danger, and she disliked the thought of her friends being hurt even more.

Shaking the distasteful idea off, she practically hopped up the several steps to the schools entrance, pressing her face against the glass doors and staring inside at the empty hallways. Her breath fogged up the door, but she ignored it, chin tilting inwardly as she peeked over her glasses, x-ray vision penetrating the walls in an attempt to spot Grayson, but she only got through her fourth room when the bell sounded, alerting everyone that school was out. In an instant, teenagers came flooding out of the rooms, clogging the hallways as they pushed past each other, some trying to make it to their lockers, others attempting to make it outside to where freedom lay. It was all very hectic, and a bit violent with the way they shoved past each other.

The Girl of Steel had to move away from the doors quickly to avoid being trampled, though people were still running into her, some heading for the buses, others greeting their parents who were there to pick them up (or their drivers, depending on the child's wealth), and the ones that were old enough were sauntering over to their cars. Through the chaos, she could not spot the dark hair of the male she was looking for, though she should have expected as much. He was small to begin with, and being jammed in with a whole bunch of high schoolers who had already hit puberty...well, he definitely had to be one of the shortest boys at the school, and probably the youngest. He _had _skipped ahead a year, and he _was _taking advanced everything basically, something he liked to brag about, _a lot_.

She supposed her best bet would be to wait besides the limo, but first she had to _get _to the thing without being completely plowed over, something that was not going to be an easy task when she was trying to pretend to be a normal teenage girl. If anything, _they _should have been worried about _her, _but they were ignorant to fact that she was Supergirl, so instead they blissfully knocked shoulders with her (forcing Kara to attempt and feign like it actually affected her).

Inhaling briefly, she released the breath through her nostrils before beginning to shove through the ruthless crowd, and could not help but feel a bit bad for the Boy Wonder. He must have gotten pushed around like a piece of drift wood caught out at sea during a bad storm, even if he _was _Batman's partner these kids were brutal it seemed. The female was actually a bit happy she did not have to attend school like most, though it would not really help her, there was little school could actually teach her that she did not already know.

As the battle to make it to the limousine raged on, she found herself becoming a bit more aggressive, even unintentionally shoving people out of the way, for it seemed all etiquette was thrown away when it came to this particular ritual for human teens.

It was not until she smashed into a girl (fairly hard), causing the others folder to fly out of her hands and smacking onto the hard cement sidewalk did Kara pause, quickly stooping to try and stuff some of the papers back into the folder that has just been knocked out. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" her voice rang out immediately, genuine concern laced in the words as the other girl crouched as well to gather her things. At first, the female's face was creased into a dark line of annoyance, and for a moment Kara thought she was about to be snapped at, or completely ignored all together, but the expression softened away a bit, even if it still looked displeased. "Don't worry about it, it's fine," she muttered dismissively, her long ponytail nearly brushing against the ground from her crouching position.

The next thirty seconds were spent in silence, both standing when all the papers had been retrieved and everything was back in order. Dark eyes bore into Kara's, the other girl adjusting her computer bag strap, looking less menacing and more awkward now. The Maid of Might took notice that she held some sort of Asian decent, though it was obvious she was mixed with something else, not that it mattered. "Well, thanks, I guess," the other blonde gave a small nod, which was returned by the Kryptonian, before brushing past the Girl of Steel and heading toward the buses without another word.

"_Kara_?" the voice sounded disbelieving and slightly higher in pitch than normal, but the blonde recognized it immediately, whirling around (and nearly smacking into someone) to spot the smaller boy wading through the masses, looking rather mortified as he stared at her. Obliviously, she waved back at him, looking pleased as punch she had finally found him, though the Boy Wonder looked like he was about to die on the spot as he rushed toward her, quickly grabbing her by the wrist as he began to tug her along, ducking his head slightly and looking around suspiciously. Kara blinked, looking at him in confusion, her lips pursing into a thin line, finally noting his discomfort and paranoia. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me...I even brought some money with me so we could pick up some ice cream. I know how Ba...Bruce doesn't like you eating sweets very often..." her voice trailed off, but Dick did not slow his pace, in fact he looked even more forlorn than before.

It was not until he literally shoved her into the limo, jumping in after her quickly and slamming the door shut, did the male calm marginally, though he was looking at her like she had just sprouted another head. "What _are _you doing here?" he inquired, sounding exasperated as the blonde stared at him with large, innocent eyes, still not understanding why he had been so horrified at her appearance. "I was _bored_," she replied honestly, moving to cross both arms over her chest as Dick buckled his seat belt. "So you came to my school?"

"Better than sitting around doing nothing," she shot back, getting mildly defensive now.

"But why come to _my _school...and would you buckle yourself in already?" Dick gave the other an impatient look, and Kara rolled her eyes, not bothering to uncross her arms as she stayed in the same position, looming close to the male. "Why not come to your school? And you know I don't need to buckle my seat belt...invulnerable skin and all," her voice hushed at the end, not wanting the driver to accidentally overhear their conversation, though she highly doubted he would be able too with the glass window drawn up, separating them from him. "You couldn't have went to the mall or something? What if someone saw you? The kids are my school..." he paused, lips pursing for a long moment. "Just buckle your seat belt, it's the law," he grumbled, slouching into his seat, and Kara mimicked him, rather violently whipping the seat belt around her body as she finally did as asked.

* * *

><p>The ice cream had been skipped, and both of them were sorely annoyed with the other. Kara did not understand why it was such a big deal, and Dick did not understand how she could not fathom having a girl (a pretty girl at that) come to his school to pick him up was a <em>good<em> thing. Well, he _could_, but this was different. What if she let his identity slip? Did she even have an Earth name yet? As far as he knew, she still just went by Kara, and that was not good enough. Why didn't she give herself a proper Earth name? He shook his head, glaring down at his homework and scowling slightly. Maybe he had overreacted a little, after all he had spent a lot of time around Batman, and that tended to make him paranoid. His mentor just had that affect on people.

He could hear the blonde in the other room, TV blaring, and he was certain she had gotten the Rocky Road that was in the freezer to scarf down as she watched her programs. Kara had a habit of eating when she was upset, and Dick could not help but think she was lucky to be Kryptonian, otherwise her figure might not be quite so thin. He released a breathe through his nose, glancing toward the doorway that separated him from the Girl of Steel. If he leaned in just the right way, he could spot the top of her head and see the faint glow of the television in the other room.

Concluding he was not going to get anything done like this he released an annoyed sigh, gathering his homework up, as well as his pencils and other school materials before pushing his chair back so he could effectively swing his legs to the side, hopping off of it (not because he was short and his feet didn't touch the ground, though, he just liked jumping). With everything he needed stuffed into his backpack, he grabbed the strap, lugging it off the table. Hesitantly, he entered the TV room, noticing the other stiffen marginally before relaxing, obviously intent on ignoring him.

"Hey, Kara?" He tested warily, but the female did not even bother to move, still staring intently at the screen. "What?" He winced slightly, noting how...aggressive her tone was, already on the defensive. "I...uh, nevermind. The TV's too loud, I'm going upstairs to finish my homework," he blurted, turning on his heel and scurrying away. He could hear the other grumble something under her breath, but was unable to make out exactly what it was. He doubted he wanted to know anyway.

* * *

><p>Patrol was quiet, and while normally the young hero would be glad for a slow night, it just meant he had to endure an awkward silence with Supergirl, who had barely said two words to him since their fight in the van. Had he really upset her that much? Personally, he thought she was over reacting, but did not dare say it out loud. Instead, he cleared his throat quietly, white lenses rounding as he glanced toward his temporary partner, who was staring off into space intently, an almost whimsical look on her countenance.<p>

"Slow night," he mused, hoping she would take the bait, but she was still staring off into space with that same look on her face. "Uh...what'cha looking at?" He tried again, doing his best to sound sincere, but her gaze only darted toward him for the briefest of moments. "Nothing. Come on, lets move on," her tone was flat, and Robin's lips pulled into a very evident frown. "No, not until you tell me what your problem is. You're acting like a _baby_," the male stated, only realizing how it sounded after it left his lips. He had _meant _for it to sound like heartfelt concern, but his mouth did not always agree with his brain.

"What's _my _problem? What's _your _problem?" she growled in response, blue eyes burning intensely, and she was in his face in less than a second. Dick managed to keep from flinching, even despite her sudden, and rather unnerving, movement. "I was just trying to be nice and you had to go and throw it in my face!" the alien continued, tone sounding genuinely wounded.

"I didn't throw anything in your face! I just didn't want you at my school!" Despite his short stature, he did not back down, just puffing up slightly as he glared right back at her. Why was this so hard for her to understand? And why was it so hard to explain to her without it sounding really bad or hurting her feelings?

"And why not? Do I embarrass? Do you not trust me? What is it, Robin?"

"Oh that's it, you figured everything out. Good job, you just know me so well, don't you?" He sneered nastily, the words coming out before he could think about them.

"Then tell me _why_!" Even Dick was taken off guard by how angry she sounded, body tensing as her eyes seemed to glow a familiar red for a split second. He must be seeing things. "Your tempers worse than Superboys!" he ground out in exasperation.

"I...wait, _what did you just say_?"

Robin's ears tinged red at the realization of his mistake, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He had really stuck his foot in his mouth _this _time, hadn't he?

"It's, uh, a long story, and I would've told you sooner but I..." his voice trailed off as he fumbled over himself, the Kryptonian not looking any less annoyed or impatient. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, okay? I'm just paranoid. I shouldn't have acted like that," this time, his tone was sincere, and Kara's expression seemed to soften a little, but only for a second. "Who's Superboy?" she demanded, and the Boy Wonder knew she was not about to take no for an answer.

"Funny story, really...uh, how about we talk about it over some hot chocolate?" he ventured sheepishly, the blonde giving him a skeptical look, lips pursing together neatly. "Fine, but you better tell me _everything._"

"Aster."

* * *

><p><em>So brain dead. The ending of this sucks...actually half of it sucks. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Probably a lot of awkward moments when she meets the team for the first time.<em>


End file.
